1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technology, especially relating to optical fiber coupling connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber coupling connectors are used to transmit optical signals between two devices. An optical fiber coupling connector includes at least one hole to accommodate an optical fiber. The hole is often a blind hole with one opening for inserting the optical fiber. Because the hole is very narrow, a mold core insert for forming such a hole is required to also be very narrow and must also be very precise to fit the outline of the optical fiber well. Furthermore, because the current holes have only one small opening, it is difficult to insert the optical fibers.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical fiber coupling connector with special optical fiber grooves, which easily accommodates an optical fiber and has allows for greater tolerances for the mold insert.